My Heart Belongs To You
by bethompson95
Summary: Written to fill this prompt:


**AN: I wrote this to fill a request over on Livejournal  
><strong>

**I changed a couple of things, such as their ages, but other than that, I think I've filled it. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**And thank you to Ddrizzle for checking it and being generally awesome :')  
><strong>

"Mommy." Kurt sniffed. "You okay?"  
>He grasped her hand, and she squeezed it back, with as much effort as she could.<br>It was three hours since Kathy Hummel had been admitted to hospital after her car accident, and she was slipping in and out of comatose.

"Don't..." She gasped. "Don't worry." She turned to face Burt, requesting help.

"What Mommy's trying to say, is don't worry about anything. It'll be fine." Burt said soothingly to his son.

"You promise daddy?" Kurt whispered, between the silent sobs.

"I promise." Burt replied, with a slight hint of reluctance, reaching out a hand across the bed on which his wife lay, to rest it on his sons shoulder, keeping his other hand firmly attached to that of his wife's.

* * *

><p>Everything happened so fast. The heart rate monitor started beeping rapidly, and in a matter of seconds, the room was filled with nurses, doctors, and various forms of medical equipment. Someone took Kurt's hand, leading him out of the room. Through the tears welling up in his eyes once more, he could not see who it was, but the comforting, familiar hand of his father in his other hand gave him courage.<p>

They stood outside of the room, staring through the window, trying to see the woman that they both loved so much through the mass of people. One of the nurses turned around, flashed an encouraging, radiant smile at Kurt, reached up, and closed the blinds, so that the distraught family could no longer see the insides of the room.

Time passed slowly. They both became restless, and what seemed like hours later to them, but what was only a matter of minutes later, the doctors emerged from the room. Dr Murphy- the doctor that had been looking after Kathy since she had been hospitalized - walked over to Burt, a grim look on his face.

Burt didn't need to be told anything. The look told him exactly what he needed to know. It was all over. The love of his life, the mother to his son, the woman who made his world rotate, was gone.  
>He broke down into a mass of sobs. Clutching his son to his chest, he collapsed into the nearest chair, his tears pouring down his cheeks, into his son's soft, honey blonde hair.<p>

Kurt did not really know what was going on, but as he had never seen his dad cry before, he realized that something bad must have happened, so he too started crying, his small, delicate tears streaming down his soft, pale skin, gathering in a small puddle on his dad's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Burt." Dr Murphy's deep voice broke through their now silent sobs. "I know this is a difficult time for you, and I'm sorry to do this now, but we need to know what you would like us to do with her."<p>

Burt looked up. "She was on the Organ Donor Register. She always...always wanted to help people. "

"Okay, I'll have this all sorted out for you. Would you like to see her body? A chance to say goodbye."

He swallowed, took a deep breath, and said, "Okay. But...But could you look after Kurt whilst I'm in there? I, I don't want him seeing her like that. Make sure his last memories of her are good."

* * *

><p>Two hours away, in a hospital not too different from the one in which Mrs Hummel spent her last few hours, 7 year old Blaine Anderson lay in his bed, clutching his mother's hand, whilst his sister lay beside him, fast asleep. He gazed through the window in the door opposite, watching his dad pacing back and forth whilst on the phone. He was talking rapidly, throwing anxious looks towards the room in which Blaine lay, every few seconds.<p>

The door opened, and his doctor walked in, closely followed by his father.

"How you feeling today Blaine?" Asked Dr Cant, with a kind smile on his face.

"Worse than yesterday. The medicine's starting to help now."

"Well hopefully you'll be better soon."

"What do you mean?" Interrupted his mom. "Has something happened?"

"Yes, actually. Someone recently died in a hospital just outside of Lima. She was an organ donor, her death was not related to her heart, and it's hopefully a perfect match. We can arrange for it to be brought here within the next couple of hours, and with your permission, we will do the transplant, monitor him for a while, and then he should be well enough to go home."

By now his parents were crying. Tears of joy, happiness, and hope.  
>His dad was standing by his mom's side, arms wrapped around her waist, with tears streaming down both of their faces.<p>

The doctor continued. "As you know, we cannot guarantee success, but, there is a decent chance. I'll leave you to talk, and I'll be back in a bit to discuss things with you."

Dr Cant left the room, leaving the celebrating family behind him. It was at times like these, when he really was pleased that he became a doctor. The happiness you felt when you told a family that their son, or whatever member of their family, would be able to have an operation that could save their life.

* * *

><p>Back inside the hospital room, Blaine's little sister, Blythe, was stirring. The sound of the sobs coming from her parents and brother awoke her, and she looked at each member of her family individually, her big, deep blue eyes shining.<br>She smiled at the brother she adored, who had looked after her, played with her, and taken care of her.  
>Blaine looked down at her, and returned her wide, toothless smile with a small grin. He knew that he should be able to smile a much wider smile, but the tears and emotions building up inside him prevented it. He knew how important this operation was, and how the last few minutes had changed his life for the better, and, feeling a large range of emotions in a short space of time was quite overwhelming for a boy of his age.<p>

He reached out his hand, rested it on Blythe's soft, short blonde hair, and gently stroked it, until they were both fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Blaine had just woken when Dr Cant walked into his room, smiling at the tired looking boy.<p>

"We've just received the heart, so we'll run a couple of tests on Blaine in a couple of minutes, and then we'll operate later today. "

"Thank you so so much. We really appreciate all that you have done for this family, and we can't thank you enough." Harry Anderson pushed through the inevitable sobs to thank the doctor.

"Don't worry about it. It's my job to help people. I'm just glad I'm helping a sweet boy like Blaine, his beautiful little sister, and his kind parents." Dr Cant replied with a smile on his face. "I'll be back in a bit to do the tests. Don't eat or drink anything for now so the test results aren't affected." He had one quick glance at the small boy lying on the bed to see if he could tell how he was feeling, before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Blaine was lying in his bed, waiting for Dr Cant to return with the test results, to confirm that the operation could go ahead.<p>

When the tall doctor entered the room, followed by several nurses and other doctors, Blaine and his parents knew that it must be going ahead.

After a quick conversation between the doctors and Blaine's parents, his parents kissed his forehead, and the nurses wheeled his bed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Everything went smoothly, and, 5 hours later, Blaine entered the ICU, where his parents and sister were waiting for him.<br>The doctors had left him in the care of his parents, as he was unconscious from the anaesthetic.

Half an hour later, Dr Cant came to talk to his parents.

"Charlotte, Harry." He nodded to them both. "The operation went fine. There were no problems. So far it's looking okay, but as it's an early stage, we can't be sure. He'll have to stay in hospital for up to two weeks, but hopefully he can return home within a week. When you take him home, you need to make sure he takes immunosuppressant's regularly. We gave him his first dosage as he went into the theatre, and we will return in the morning to give him some more.

Whilst he is asleep I just want to go through a few things with you. After he has left here, he will have to return on a weekly basis for quick check ups to make sure everything is going okay. We also encourage transplant patients to take part in a rehabilitation programme, where we will help him adjust to his new heart, and we can give you tips on how to get him to lead a healthy lifestyle, which will benefit him. There is a chance that he will suffer mood swings in the next few weeks. This is nothing to worry about; the drugs will just be affecting his body. Although the operation seems to have gone successfully, we cannot be sure yet. There is a chance that over the next few months his body will reject his heart. To make sure everything is working as it should, we will have to perform regular biopsies.

The prednisolone drugs will help to prevent rejection. Like all drugs, there will be some side effects, but for these it isn't too bad. He will just gain a bit of weight, alongside a couple of minor changes, but that will be it. After a few weeks we can reduce the dosage, and then, if everything works properly, after about a year he can stop taking these altogether. If that happens we will give him some other drugs, just to make sure that his heart continues to work properly. It is very important that he takes his tablets when told. If he misses a dose, it might cause complications. Do either of you have any questions? I know this is a lot to take in, but it is my job to inform you of these things."

"Yes. Just one thing." His dad said. "He was very sporty before he got ill. Will he be able to do sports again?"

"A common question. But yes, he will be. Not for a while though. Now he has a new heart, it will respond a lot slower to the demands of exercise, but eventually, it should respond properly and then he will hopefully be able to go back and do sports."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Blaine was stirring.<p>

"Mom? Dad?" A soft, tired sounding voice called out.  
>"Hey little guy." A voice replied. "Mommy's taken Blythe to see Nana. She'll be back in a bit. Go back to sleep. She'll be here when you wake up. Blaine's vision was blurry, and he felt pretty rough as the drugs wore off so he willingly went back to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>It was the day of Kathy's funeral, and Kurt was wearing his small black suit, specially bought for the occasion.<br>They arrived at their local church, and father and son stepped out of the small black car that they had been driven in, closely followed by Kathy's parents and her sister.

The coffin had arrived just ahead of them, and it was currently still in the hearse.

Various family members and friends had gathered outside the church, and many offered the close relatives their condolences, but Burt did not want to hear them. It didn't matter anymore. His wife was gone, and nothing anyone said could change that. He didn't need their words, he just needed his son close by, and Kathy in his heart, where she belonged.

Kurt paid little attention to the words that were softly said into his ears. He just stuck close to his dad and hoped he would be looked after.

The church service dragged. Different relatives stood up throughout the service to say something about Kathy and her life. The vicar talked about life after death, and how Kathy was in a good place. Kurt didn't really listen. He was too upset to absorb any of the words that were said about his mom. He felt the pew sink slightly as his dad sat back down after saying a few things about Kathy, and he could hear the close to silent sobs that Burt had failed at holding back.

Finally, the service was over, and it was time for the burial. They all gathered outside and Burt and the 5 other pallbearers lifted the coffin out of the hearse, and walked slowly among the graves, towards Kathy's final resting place. The burial passed quickly, and the sun shone down brightly upon the silent gathering. Kurt watched as his mom was lowered into the ground, and held Burt's hand tightly, hoping he would gain some strength from their contact.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat at the back of the classroom, copying down the last of the notes from his math lesson. The bell had already gone for break, but he needed a complete set of notes if he wanted to get through Dalton without any trouble.<p>

"Blaine," A voice suddenly sounded in the room, and Blaine looked up to see Wes standing in the doorway. "Hurry up with that, or you'll be late for the Warbler's performance."

"Okay," he replied. "I'll be there in a bit, just need to finish my notes. I won't be long."

Two minutes later, Blaine threw his books into his bag, flung his bag over his shoulder, and half walked, half ran out of the classroom, and down the corridor, where he joined up with a large group of other boys, all racing to get the best position for the performance.  
>Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he turned around as he heard a soft voice behind him saying,<p>

"Excuse me. Um can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

Blaine studied the new boy for a second, taking in his perfect hair, and how his eyes shone, before replying.

"My name's Blaine," he said, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Kurt." The boy replied, shaking his hand. Blaine's heart skipped a beat when their hands made contact. "So what exactly is going on?"

Blaine looked around, at the mass of boys all hastily walking in one direction.

"The Warblers." He said. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while."

He watched as a mixture of emotions spread across Kurt's face. Amazement, confusion, and a slight hint of jealousy.

"So, wait. The Glee Club here is kind of cool?"

Blaine laughed. "The Warblers are like rock stars." He told Kurt. "Come on, I know a short cut." He stretched out his hand once more, took Kurt's hand, and led him down the corridor opposite.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, after being pushed out of McKinley by Dave Karofsky, Kurt had been enrolled at Dalton, and Blaine had taken him under his wing to make sure nothing else happened to him. He looked out for his new friend, and was always there for him, whenever he needed.<p>

They had both forgiven one another for what happened during and after Rachel's out of control house party, and Blaine was glad that he finally knew for sure who he was.

There was a week before Regionals, where the Warblers would be taking on New Directions in New York, and the whole group was excited. But Blaine felt different from the rest of them.

Sure, he was excited to be going to New York to perform, but there was something else.

Watching Kurt perform Blackbird after Pavarotti died made him realize that he had so many feelings for him, feelings which could only be described as a weak form of love, and he needed to let Kurt know how he felt, before it was too late.

* * *

><p>He found Kurt sitting at the table where they had first talked with Wes and David, holding a small box in his hand, inspecting it closely.<p>

"What's that?" He asked with slight laugh, walking in the room.

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket" Kurt replied with a sigh, without looking up.

"Well finish up. I have the perfect song for our number at Regionals and we should practice."

"Do tell." Kurt said, putting down the casket, and turning to face Blaine.

"Candles." He paused. "By Hey Monday."

"I'm impressed. You're usually so Top 40." Kurt exclaimed with a grin.

"Well I just wanted something a little more" he paused. "Emotional." He pulled out the seat next to Kurt, and sat down.

There was a moment of silence, and then Kurt asked "Why did you pick me to sing that song with?"

_"I have to tell him." _thought Blaine. _"It's now or never. This is my chance."_

He stared down at the table for a second longer, before deciding to tell Kurt the truth.

"Kurt." He started. "There is a moment when you say to yourself, 'Oh. There you are, I've been looking for you forever.' " He lifted his hand to the table, and placed it on top of Kurt's. He watched the younger boys expression change slightly as their hands touched. "Watching you do Blackbird this week;" He continued. "That was a moment for me. About you. You move me Kurt. And, this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

He lent towards Kurt, looked deep into those beautiful glasz eyes, lifted his hand to Kurt's soft cheek, and kissed him. It was a tender kiss to start with, but then they both moved towards each other, and it became more. Kurt lifted his hand too, to cup Blaine's cheek. A second later, Blaine pulled back, and Kurt lowered his hand.

"We should practice."

"I thought we were."

Kurt's smile, his perfect face, his eyes, everything about him, was too much for Blaine, and he couldn't resist kissing him again. This time there was more passion. They both felt like they needed the other more this time, and their hands were all over each other.

Their kiss was interrupted by a loud cough, and stifled laughs from various Warblers, and Kurt quickly straightened up, and stepped away from Blaine when he saw they had company. Blaine, on the other hand, just laughed his intoxicating laugh, and stepped towards Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his head on the taller boys shoulder.

"Blaine. Kurt. Did you want us to walk in on you or what..? Would you like us to go and come back in a few minutes to give you time to get a bit further?" Wes said, trying not to laugh.

Kurt's pallid cheeks now glowed bright red with embarrassment.

"What... what d'you mean?" He choked out.

"Just look at each other. We'll leave you now, but if you feel like joining us for rehearsals, we'll be in the large music room." With that, Wes led his fellow Warbler's out of the room, taking their whispers about the two boys with them.

When the room was empty, Blaine dropped his arms, took a step back, and both boys looked at each other closely, trying to understand what Wes had meant.

It became immediately obvious.

Kurt's once perfect hair was now tousled and out of place, his tie was loosened, and most of the buttons were undone.

Blaine's hair was still in perfect condition, but - with that amount of hair gel in one head of hair, it would be quite hard to change the style. His jacket lay forgotten on the chair that he had once been sitting on, his shirt was no longer tucked into his trousers, and the top few buttons had been ripped off, revealing a perfect, toned chest that lay buried underneath.

They smiled at each other. "I think we just found out what people mean when they say 'hormonal teenage boys'." Blaine stated.

"I think I'll agree with you there. Come on. I suppose we should get to practice, or they'll be wondering what we're doing."

Blaine nodded, they re-arranged their uniform, and walked to Warblers practice, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>It was late evening, and the light from the setting sun was glaring in through the window in the kitchen in the Anderson household.<p>

Blaine walked into the room to find his parents sitting at the table, reading the paper.

"Mom. Dad." They both looked up, and he continued. "I want to talk about my heart. I know this might not be able to happen, but I really want to meet the family that gave me my heart. I owe so much to them, and I can't repay them if I don't know who they are."

His mom smiled at him. "Blaine, we've been waiting for the day for you to ask us. We knew it was only a matter of time. I spoke to Dr Cant a couple of years ago, and he said that the donor family had no problem with meeting us. He said that if and when the time came that you wanted to thank them, all we had to do was ask him, and he would set it all up for us. If you're sure about this, I'll call him in the morning."

"Thanks mom. And yes, I'm sure. It's been 9 years. I need to thank them."

The following morning, Charlotte Anderson rang up Dr Cant and told him about Blaine's request. The doctor told her that he would arrange it for them, and get back to them with suitable days and times for them to meet.

* * *

><p>It was the day that Blaine was going to finally meet his donor family, and he had mixed thoughts about the day ahead. He was excited, but worried at the same time.<p>

Within 3 hours, Blaine, Blythe and their parents were sitting in the car, driving down a familiar road. Blaine did not pay much attention to the familiarity of the place until his mom pulled up in a driveway and switched the engine off.

"Mom, I don't think this is the right house."

"What do you mean honey? This is the address that Dr Cant gave me. See?" She held up a small piece of paper with an address written on it. He took the paper, read the address, looked out of the car window, and read the address again.

"No. It can't be. There's got to be a mistake."

"What's wrong Blaine? Why do you think this is the wrong house?"

He was about to answer her, but at the same time the front door opened and Burt Hummel walked out.

"Oh," Harry said. "Well this could be complicated." He opened the door, and Burt walked over.

"Hey." Burt greeted them. "How are you all?" They all responded, and Burt turned to Blaine.

"Does Kurt know you're coming? Because we are expecting some visitors any minute now, and he needs to be here."

"Well. Technically he knows. But not really."

"What do you mean?" Burt questioned.

Charlotte took over. "We are the visitors you're expecting. Blaine had heart problems when he was a child, and he had a heart transplant.

"Okay." Burt said after a minute. "Well this could be difficult to explain to Kurt. I suppose you better come in."

* * *

><p>Kurt had dragged Blaine off to his room.<p>

"You never thought to mention that you had a _heart transplant?_" Kurt's voice echoed throughout the Hummel-Hudson household.

"There was never a chance. You're always so happy when I see you, and it's not like I'm ill at the moment. The transplant worked fine, and taking the drugs has become natural to me. I don't even think about it anymore."

"But a heart transplant? It's not like you had teeth removed, or your appendix taken out. This is a heart transplant. And you've had plenty of chances. When we were going out we said we would be completely honest with each other. And you weren't honest with me."

"I was being honest." Blaine said with a sigh. "I didn't think it would affect you. Okay, now I realise that it does, but...Wait. You said _were _going out. What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're not going out anymore. It's over Blaine. I need time to think about all of this. You can't just tell me that you have my _mom's _heart, and expect me to be cool with this. I thought I would never get the chance to see her again, yet here you are, my first boyfriend, who I _really, really_ like, with her heart. I just, I need time. Can you just go?"

"Okay. I'm sorry. I would have told you before, but I honestly didn't know. I didn't even realise that it was your address we were given. I'm going." And with that, Blaine walked out of Kurt's room, closing the door softly behind him.

Kurt listened carefully to the muffled sounds of the voices downstairs, and waited until he heard the Anderson family car reverse out of the drive, and drive away, before he threw himself down on his bed, buried his head in his pillow, and wept.

He wept for his mom, who he had not seen in ten years, his now ex-boyfriend, who - although he wouldn't admit it - he loved - and now that he knew whose heart he had - loved even more.

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Kurt dumped Blaine, and Blaine was going crazy without him. He missed him, and desperately wanted him back. It was going to be hard, but he would do it. He had to. He couldn't let Kurt go that easily.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt walked aimlessly around the large fields at Dalton, thinking about the past week. Everything had gone wrong, and it was entirely his fault.<br>He had found out that part of his mom still lived on. But the trouble was, it was Blaine who carried her heart wherever he went. And then he pushed Blaine away, and hadn't seen him for a week. He'd been avoiding getting to close to him, because he knew he wouldn't be able to keep calm.

* * *

><p>The following weekend, Kurt was lounging around on the sofa. The TV was on in the background, but he could not concentrate on the show. He had no idea what was happening, or what he was supposedly watching for that matter.<br>The shrill ring of his phone brought him out of his deep thought. He looked at it and quickly typed in his pass code. His heart skipped a beat when he saw who it was from. Blaine. The boy who he had had no contact with for the past week. The boy who he missed, but didn't have enough strength to talk to. He opened it, and without knowing what he was doing, the next second he was reading it. He read it several times, trying to get the message to sink in.

_"I know that you probably won't read this, but I'm sending it anyway.  
>Kurt. It kills me to know that I've hurt you so much. I will never be able to forgive myself for hurting you this way.<br>I miss you so much. I can't stand the fact that I've pushed you away and we haven't spoken in a week. I'm so so sorry.  
>I know this is not going to fix anything, and although I don't deserve it, I want the chance to fix it all.<em>

_If, by any chance you are reading this, meet me in Lincoln Park in an hour. I'll be waiting at our usual bench._

_I love you, and I'm sorry. B xx"_

An hour and a half later after a lot of arguments with himself, and turning the car round 3 times, Kurt finally pulled into the Lincoln Park parking lot. He knew that he was half an hour late, and hoped that Blaine had waited. He scanned the parking lot quickly to see if there was a sign of his car, but he couldn't see one he recognized.

His heart sank slightly, but he walked into the park anyway. He took the familiar path that he had walked down so many times, but it felt different now that he didn't have a hand in his own.  
>His feet automatically stopped when he reached their bench and his heart thumped loudly when he saw someone sitting there with dark brown curly hair.<p>

"Hey" he called out. The person didn't turn around. "Blaine?" He called slightly louder.  
>He still didn't turn around.<br>"Look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ignored you, or dumped you. But you know what? You can't just throw that on me and expect me to not react badly. Please. Just turn around and look at me. I've come here to make up. And I would like to talk."

"Kurt?" A voice came from behind him. "You came!"

Kurt turned around and saw Blaine standing behind him.

"Fuck." He exclaimed. "Fuck fuck fuck." He turned to the guy sitting on the bench behind them, and said "I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else," before running off down the path.

Blaine looked confused for a second, and then ran off after Kurt calling "Kurt, wait up! What's wrong?"  
>Eventually Kurt stopped running and Blaine caught up with him.<p>

"What was that about?" Blaine questioned, panting slightly.

"I thought the guy sitting on the bench was you, so I said a load of stuff about how I was sorry and how I missed you and then it wasn't you so I got really embarrassed and ran. Sorry I was late. I couldn't decide if I wanted to come and talk. But I'm here now. And I want to fix things."

"Don't worry about it." Blaine smiled at him. "I waited. I knew you would turn up eventually, so I've been walking around for the past 20 minutes, waiting for you to appear. And you don't have to fix anything. I'm the one that caused all of this, so I'll be the one to put it right."

"No. It's not all you. I messed up too. I reacted badly, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have broken up with you, or yelled at you. I was an idiot, and I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. But you had every right to yell and break up with me. I should have told you about my heart transplant. Like you said, we agreed to be honest with each other, and I wasn't honest with you. I'm so sorry. Is there any way we can get past this and try again?"

Kurt thought for a second. "Yeah. I would like that. But it's going to be weird for me to start with, and I want to go slowly whilst I try and get my head around it all."

"Sure. Whatever you want Kurt. I'll do anything and everything to help you. I know it won't be easy, but you can do this. You're strong and capable of anything if you put your mind to it."  
>They smiled at each other, and then Kurt took Blaine's hand in his, and they walked around the park together, re-united at last.<p>

* * *

><p>It was summer, and Kurt and Blaine had moved forward, slowly at first, but as Kurt gradually got used to the fact that Blaine had his mom's heart they became more like couple than they had ever been.<br>Since their re-union at the park Kurt had transferred back to McKinley, and Blaine followed him shortly after.  
>It was a Friday afternoon and they were lying on Kurt's bed, relaxing. Blaine was watching the TV that stood at the end of the bed and Kurt was watching Blaine.<p>

"Will you please stop staring at me Kurt. You're making me nervous."

"Sorry. I was just thinking about how perfect you are."

"I'm no-where near as perfect as you are. Do you know how lucky I am that I've still got you?"

"No. I feel a bit sorry for you actually."

"Well don't." Blaine grinned, and then planted a soft kiss on his boyfriends forehead, before sitting up and turning to face Kurt.

"I want meet your mom."

"Whoa. That was really random Blaine. Where did that come from?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while. I want to visit her grave. I owe her so much, and we've never been properly introduced so I can't thank her. But only if it's okay with you of course. I don't want to push you into doing anything you don't want to do."

"No, it's fine. To be honest I've been thinking about it too. We've been going out for a while, and I've met both of your parents, and you've only met my dad. When do you want to go?"

"I don't mind. Whenever you're ready."

"I… I think I'm ready now if you are."

"Are you sure? I can wait if you want?"

"No Blaine. I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Let's go."

They walked down the stairs quietly, Kurt scribbled a quick note to Burt, and they walked out of the house and got into Kurt's car. They spent the journey talking about various things such as Glee Club, and how they were both looking forward to their double date with Brittany and Santana which was planned for the following week. However, Kurt was not really concentrating on the conversation. He was worried how Blaine would react when they finally got there. Would he freak out at the sight of the grave, or would he react the same as he would if it was just anyone's grave.

They finally arrived at the church.

They got out of the car, and paused for a second, before they walked through the gate by the side of the church that led into the graveyard, hand in hand.  
>Kurt led the way, Blaine followed. Neither of them said anything.<p>

They walked past countless rows of graves, some with flowers, others covered in graffiti and abandoned. They walked up the hill together, turned left, took a few steps, and then Kurt stopped, turning to face a white, marble gravestone, engraved with the words,

_"Here lies Kathy Hummel. A loved wife, mother, daughter and sister. She will be sorely missed.  
>Taken from her family, years too early.<br>Born: 12th May 1966  
>Died: 14th September 2001<br>Aged 35"_

Blaine felt Kurt's hand tighten around his own, and he gripped it back.

"Are you sure about this Kurt? If it's too soon, or whatever, just say so, and we can come back another day. I don't want to see you hurt. "

"No," Kurt replied quietly, "It's fine. And now you can meet her properly."

They knelt down on the soft ground together, side by side. The tears fell from Kurt's eyes slightly faster now than they did before, and it hurt Blaine to see him so upset.

"Hey mom." Kurt's soft voice rang out in the deserted graveyard. "I've brought Blaine here today. He's the guy I was telling you about. The one who got your heart. Thank you for bringing him into my life, mom."

"Hey Mrs Hummel." Blaine said when Kurt had been silent for a couple of minutes. "I don't know where to begin. I guess I should start with thanks. Thank you so so much for giving me my life, and letting me live long enough to meet Kurt. He's an amazing guy, and I promise to look after him, and never hurt him. I'm sorry I never had the chance to meet you in person, but I'll carry your heart around with me, and then Kurt can always have part of you near. I owe so much to you, so much that I can never repay, so instead, I will look out for Kurt and Burt. I'll help them both whenever they need it, and I won't let any more harm or pain come to either of them. I promise."

Blaine struggled to finish what he was saying, as his throat was closing up, making it hard to speak. Kurt was next to him, crying quietly. Blaine turned to him, raised one hand to his cheek, and wiped the small tears off his face with his thumb.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, and after a bit, Blaine turned around and lay on his back on the green, fresh grass, and gazed up at the bright blue, cloudless sky above them.

Their fingers were still entwined, and he pulled Kurt down to lie next to him.

Kurt did as Blaine wanted, and lowered his body to the ground next to him. After a few seconds, he lifted his head, rested it on Blaine's chest, and listened to his mom's beating heart once more.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it :) **


End file.
